


Hands

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers
Summary: Let's put it simply: Merlin has been rather distracted for quite some time - due to Arthur's hands.





	Hands

As Merlin exited the stables, he knocked into several of the guards who nearly flattened him with their shields completely due to the disruption, rather flustered by the thoughts he'd been having recently. He'd been like this all day - his eyes fixated upon the clouds, a bashful smile painted over his lips, moving from place to place with an unfocused gaze. _Oh, Hell,_ Merlin thought as he tripped up an unsuspecting villager, sending the fruit that was once neatly tucked in their basket flying all over the grounds.

" _Mer_ -lin!" Arthur's strong, frustrated voice called from behind him, the prince rushing over to help pick the fruit up. If the fruit had belonged to the sorcerer, Merlin suspected that Arthur would be _throwing_ it at him, not picking it up. "I'd prefer it if you refrained from ruining our produce. What's gotten into you? I know you're a clumsy fool, but this is becoming extreme!"

At this, Merlin and Arthur reached for the same apple that was now a little bruised, and as Merlin's fingers made contact with Arthur's, he pulled his hand back as though he'd been electrocuted. Arthur responded with a confused frown, whilst the raven haired boy just looked down at his skin where there was now a burning sensation. Arthur stood up, handing the villager their food and sending them on their way before glancing down at Merlin with a sigh. "Come on, you idiot," He offered out a hand to Merlin to help him stand up. Much to Arthur's delight, Merlin foolishly accepted and so Arthur began pulling the boy up to only push him back down to the muddy grass seconds later. But Merlin didn't notice. He was staring his hand again, this time with a dreamy grin, forcing Arthur to roll his eyes and command his servant to follow.  _A useless servant, at that,_ Arthur snorted to himself. 

Inside the castle walls Merlin felt more comfortable, away from prying eyes, as Arthur's room was rather like a second home. He knew it like the back of his hand.

Speaking of hands; he couldn't stop his mind wandering back to Arthur's. They were perfectly carved from years of handling weapons, so smooth and yet they moved like the sea - his long fingers everywhere at all once, rough and over-powering, fingers that could-  _Stop it_ _!_ Merlin scolded himself, trying to refocus on his task in polishing Arthur's metal. The ring, the Pendragon crest that he wore constantly, decorated his hands beautifully-

"Merlin." Arthur spoke harshly, resulting in Merlin jumping out of shock and then trying to act natural. "What are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" His servant replied, glancing down at his chores after realising he was wearing Arthur's ring, which was much too large for his own fingers. "I-"

"Give it to me," Arthur laid his hand out flat, the other resting on his hip. Merlin obeyed, watching his big blue eyes nervously just before he brought Arthur's hand closer to his chest. "What are you doing now-" Arthur didn't finish. In fact, he did nothing but swallow because Merlin had started to run his finger tips over every single curve in his palm, practically studying it as if it was a book of enchantments. 

Merlin slid the ring onto Arthur's ring finger, and before the blonde could question him, he entwined his fingers with his own. There's an unspeakable connection between them, with their eyes locked on each other, the warmth from their hands only comforting. Arthur didn't dare speak. He was afraid that if he did Merlin would pull away, and the warmth would be gone just as quickly as it had arrived. 

He just smiled. A gentle and kind smile, that thanked Merlin in more ways than any amount of words could do.

**Author's Note:**

> For my favourite group chat, Semi Colins™.


End file.
